Invictus
by Chaos Of Flames
Summary: Invictus. Latin, meaning: unconquered, unconquerable, undefeated. AU Character Death full summary inside


_**Hello my lovelies, this came to me while I was waiting between classes and it just flowed out so nicely. And apologies for the un-Beta'd aspect; I haven't found a Beta yet.**_

_**Summary: It is the last day of the Final Battle and things are not going well for the side of the light. They are holed up in the Room of Requirement and have lost many. Though all looks bleak, there is one who refuses to give up hope. This is the story of her strength.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am making no money from this; I wouldn't be a poor college student if I was. The poem belongs to William Ernest Henley, whose poem I'm borrowing has changed my life. And all recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I just like to play with them and put them in fun scenarios…well except for this one…this one isn't fun…it's kind of sad actually.**_

_**On With It!**_

We sat at the small table in the Room of Requirement, everyone staring at each other. Our losses that day were horrific, and we still hadn't been able to kill the bloody snake.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" Luna asked quietly while she tended the wounded.

Harry grimaced but didn't contradict her and I felt the morale of the group drop, which was the last thing we needed.

"I don't know what to say to make it better," I started, "We are in quite a mess, but that doesn't mean we should just give up. The battle of 300, when the Spartans kept back the Persian forces didn't seem too hopeful either, but they kept them back."

"But didn't all the Spartans die?" A voice from the back asked.

"Yes," I nodded thoughtfully; there was no point in lying to them.

"So we could all die," Seamus stated bluntly.

"Yes, that is quite possible, but so be it," I looked at the sum rising through a small window, "In my opinion, I think it's a good day to die, as long as I die fighting."

I paused, "I know a poem, by a muggle that always helped my resolve when things seemed impossible. I don't know if it will help you, but it's all that I have left for you."

"What's it called?" A small Muggleborn asked who looked no older than a second year.

"It's called Invictus, which means unconquerable," I said with surprising strength, and heads begin to look up at me. Taking a breath, I recited the poem from my memory.

"Out of the night that covers me,  
>Black as the Pit from pole to pole,<br>I thank whatever gods may be  
>For my unconquerable soul.<p>

In the fell clutch of circumstance  
>I have not winced nor cried aloud.<br>Under the bludgeonings of chance  
>My head is bloody, but unbowed.<p>

Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
>Looms but the Horror of the shade,<br>And yet the menace of the years  
>Finds, and shall find, me unafraid.<p>

It matters not how strait the gate,  
>How charged with punishments the scroll.<br>I am the master of my fate:  
>I am the captain of my soul."<p>

Taking in a shuddering breath, I looked around and found I had the attention of the entire room and spoke surely, "We will keep them back."

I watched as Luna walked up next to me, "It does seem like a rather good day to die."

We stood silently and made our way out of the castle to begin the battle again. I watched Harry slip away, knowing he was heading to the Forbidden Forest to finish his part. I smiled slightly, it would end today.

Everyone looked on in dismay at the body Hagrid carried in his arms. Voldemort waved his wand and all that opposed him found their hands tied behind their backs. We were sectioned into groups based on blood purity and offences against him. I sat with the other Muggleborns in numb disbelief. Voldemort walked back to my group and looked down upon me.

He sneered, "Filthy mudbloods, you have one choice. If you have any desire to live you will pledge your allegiance to me and spend the rest of your lives as servants to those of purity. If you defy me, you will be killed."

He reached a hand out to pet the top of my head, "What say you, mudblood?"

I jerked my head away from his touch and maneuvered myself into standing, "No."

A collective gasp rang through the group behind me, and I heard someone shout, "Don't be stupid!" But I didn't acknowledge it.

"Pity," Voldemort shrugged, "Do you have any last words, mudblood?"

I swiftly looked at the faces of the Death Eaters, whose glee was sickening, then turned to my friends with a small smile, raising my voice so that they would hear me I spoke clearly, and without fear, "I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul. And I would rather die standing than live on my knees."

My world flashed green, and I was no more.

In the shock of watching the brightest witch of her age fall, no one noticed Harry fall out of Hagrid's limp arms and bring down a hidden blade on the Nagini's neck. No one noticed anything until they heard him shout the killing curse at Voldemort, who fragmented into millions of pieces.

The Death Eaters were easy to round up, unbelieving of their master's defeat. In the confusion, no one noticed, or pretended not to notice out of courtesy, the dark haired boy sitting with the body of his curly haired best friend.

There are those who say that while he held her body her spirit formed next to him to speak to him one last time. He will neither confirm nor deny these allegations, so no absolute truth is known. But some claim that they heard what she said.

_"Take care of them for me," she smiled sadly._

_"Don't go Hermione, please, don't go," he pleaded, "This is my fault."_

"_Shhh, this was my choice," She smiled softly, "Goodbye Harry, I'm glad I was your friend."_

_Still smiling, she turned and with her head held high walked purposefully off the battlefield, slowly fading from this world._

She became the most well-known witch in history, for her intelligence, her part in the war, and her ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. Those that still remember that day, tell her story and the story of all the others who sacrificed everything for a new world. Every year on the anniversary of the victory, witches and wizards come from all over the world to stand before the monument erected in honor of those who died. Many come just to trace a name with their hands. Hers, the third name from the top, has become the most often traced, in hope that her strength can be found in the heart of all who continue.

_Albus Dumbledore- Leader In The Time Of Darkness_

_Severus Snape- The Bravest Man I Ever Knew_

_Hermione Granger- Invictus: Unconquerable_

**Mischief Managed**

_**I know, I know, you all hate me now. Oh well, that just couldn't be left on a flash drive to rot. I hope you liked it anyway, don't flame me too much…**_


End file.
